The POI team's Battle of New York
by devilnightking100
Summary: I was watching Avengers with my family and this came to mind. Just a oneshot of what I think Reese, Shaw, Fusco, Root, and Finch would have done when the city was under attack by aliens while the Avengers were busy.


_**While wathcing Avengers, I couldn't help picturing Finch at a payphone with everyone else covering him during the Battle of New York. That got me thinking, and this is the result, hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

It had started like any other day. Finch had gotten another Number, Reese had began tailing them, and Shaw ended up kneecapping a guy for trying to kill his mistress before Fusco took him in. Then Reese and Shaw saw aliens in the sky shooting up the streets. "Finch, what the hell is going on?" The Man in the Suit questioned as he dodged a laser blast and pulled out his pistol.

"_I have no idea Mr. Reese. Something like this is unprecidented." _Finch's voice came over the intercom. "_You and Ms. Shaw need to get off the streets now. Return to the Library and we can get into the bunker."_

"The Library has a bunker?" Shaw asked, firing her own gun at one of the aliens on the ground and killing it after a few rounds. More came and Shaw cursed. "We need an exit Finch. These guys have us pinned."

_"Working on it."_ Finch replied.

Turned out Finch didn't need to as a police cruiser slammed into the aliens, sending them flying before the doors opened to reveal Fusco. "Get in!" he ordered. Both former-assassins dashed for the car, shutting the doors as Fusco stepped on the gas. "So either of you two wanna tell me what the hell's goin on?"

"Wish I could Lionel." Reese replied honestly. reloading his gun.

"Well that's just great." Fusco complained. "First we're on one of your wild goose chases, and while I'm bookin our perp it turns into some action movie scene outside. The whole force is tryin to get control of... what ever this is."

Reese was silent as Fusco told him the situation, watching the streets before looking ahead and seeing one of those flying machines the aliens were piloting. "Look out!" Reese warned just before the thing started firing. Fusco swerved, barely dodging the beam and trying to get back onto the road. Luckily, everyone came out unharmed.

The radio crackled to life, "_All units be advised, we are establishing a perimeter at 39th. You are either to help maintain the perimeter or get the people inside the buildings underground."_

_"Mr. Reese, I'm outside the perimeter. You, Detective Fusco, and Ms. Shaw help with the evacuation."_ Finch ordered.

"Got it, stay safe Harold." Reese replied, turning to Fusco. "Let's get to work, Lionel." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, why not?" Fusco replied with his own smirk as he began toward one of the reportedly occupied buildings.

...

"We've got a slight situation here Finch." Reese muttered, looking to the second floor of the building where aliens were pointing their weapons at the crowd he was currently in.

"Not to worry, help is on the way." Root informed next to him with a serene smile. Oh yeah, she had appeared sometime while Shaw and Fusco were covering the people getting into the subway tunnels. She had done her thing, shooting her twin pistols while throwing Shaw a duffel bag full of various guns before everyone met up in the building they currently occupied.

Before Reese had a chance to ask what the (very weird) woman meant, a crash was heard and the aliens turned around. Reese couldn't see what was going on from where he stood, but he turned toward the exit and called, "Everyone out!" The crowd began to make for the exit. The team had just gotten through the entrance when the explosion and were knocked flat on their faces.

_"Is everyone alright?"_ Finch's concerned voice came over the coms. Everyone answered affirmative as Reese pushed himself up and offered a hand to Fusco, who took it. Shaw was helping Root to her feet before turning toward the two males of their group. _"I'm hearing about more people in danger in the office building two blocks down, If you hurry you can make it."_

"Sounds like fun, let's go." Shaw suggested, reloading her SMG before turning in the direction Finch indicated.

…

"Well that just happened." Reese said passively. He had just watched a green giant charge through one of the higher floors and leap onto a giant flying turtle thing before taking it apart. He and Shaw began ushering the people on the floor down. "Finch, we're clearing the last of the building's occupants. Got anything else for us?"

_"Nothing yet, it seems we aren't the only ones fighting these aliens." _Finch replied. _"Not only has Mr. Elias began to retaliate, but it seems some sort of superheros are trying to stop the invasion."_

"You know, I'd make a crack about how this isn't a comic book but looking outside I really can't." Shaw sighed as two of the aliens came in behind. "Reese!" she warned, firing with Reese following suit. There were a few screams from the civilians as they ducked but kept moving. More came in once the last person had evacuated the floor and the pair found cover. "Root, we're pinned." Shaw called over the coms.

_"So are we. She's trying to figure out how to get us all out, but it's taking longer than she expected."_ Root replied, gunshots heard in her side. Everyone kept firing, Finch informing people of enemy positions and when more were incoming.

"I don't think we're gonna make it out of this one Finch." Reese grunted, changing his mag. "If we don't I just want to say Thanks for everything." No sooner had the words left his mouth did the aliens all just suddenly drop. "Okay...what happened?"

_"I don't know, but it looks like it's over." _Root replied. _"Guess we live to fight another day, eh guys?"_

...

The team was sitting in the safehouse the next afternoon, watching the news. "So, think we could take on the Daleks?" Fusco asked suddenly. Everyone shot him bemused looks. "Come on! The Daleks, like in Doctor Who?"

"Nerd." Shaw chuckled.

"Oh come on? What about the Cyber Men? They're kinda like those things." Fusco argued. Everyone just smiled as they listened to Fusco suggest aliens they could probably beat before everyone began heading home. Reese and Finch were walking together (of course) in companionable silence.

Just as they were about to part, a nearby payphone rang.

_**No rest for the weary I guess. Well, what did you guys think? You have to admit, it is possible that this was going on. Not likely, but possible. Anyway, leave a review telling me what you thought, and I'll see you guys around.**_


End file.
